This invention relates to processes and apparatus for use in reducing sludges composed of combustible material and water, such as papermaking and sewage sludges. Such sludges are currently often disposed of as land-fill or by dumping out to sea, but both of these methods of disposal are open to environmental objections and there is an urgent need for methods of treatment for disposal which are less detrimental to the environment.